Daphne's Sweet Job!
Release date: April 8, 2017 Daphne wants to get a job to earn money, so she goes job hunting. Will she ever find the perfect job? Rated: 7 DO NOT EDIT Cast *1033Forest (narrator) *Daphne *Candice *Clara *Ciyana Transcript *Daphne: I need money, and I'm totally broke! I guess the reasonable thing would be to get a job, but you know what happened last time I babysat? *(flashback to last time she babysat) *Daphne: Never again. (finds a book) "Job Openings". Looks perfect. *(looks through the book, after looking through 9 jobs she thinks those are boring) *Daphne: How can people even do that? Ugh... *(time card appears) *1033Forest: What felt like a century later for the impatient Daphne but was really more like 2 minutes... *Daphne: (wearing glasses, different voice) Oh, I know I'll find the perfect job for me in here one day, oh... (normal voice) Working at a candy factory? That sounds perfect! I'm going right now! *(job 1: candy factory) *(at the candy factory...) *Candice: Okay, so all you gotta do is wrap the candies in the candy wrappers. Do not let one piece of candy go by without it being wrapped! Keep in mind the conveyor belt will speed up. *Daphne: Okay, sounds easy enough. *Candice: I'll be right back. (leaves) *(Daphne starts the candy wrapping job) *Daphne: All right, I got this. You can do this. (starts wrapping the candies) *(after 3 candies are wrapped, the conveyor belt speeds up. 6 candies in and more are appearing at once. Music changes to piano music. Later, candies come out faster and faster, leading to 11 being dropped on the belt at one time and Daphne either hides them in her hat or puts them all in her mouth. Candice comes back and gives a shocked expression) *Daphne: (with candy in her mouth) Fired, right? *(Candice nods yes) *(job 2: coming up with new smoothie flavors. There is a selection of ingredients and a blender on the table, including some weird and/or wild ones that aren't really used in smoothies) *Clara: Alright, this job is like super simple, like really really simple. Alls you gotta do is play with all these ingredients on the table to try to find the perfect flavor. Good luck, have fun, bye. *Daphne: Okay, let's get started. *(smoothie 1: cranberry juice, spicy twists chips to keep up with the red theme, ketchup for something different, cherry syrup to even out the spicy and sour ingredients, strawberries as the fruit, and sour cream for creaminess. Daphne blends it up and tries it) *Daphne: (spits it out) I'm not going with that one. (later) Now that I've got that over with, time to make smoothie number two. *(smoothie 2: with more sweet ingredients: milk, caramel syrup, powdered sugar, "sweet" pickles, coffee grounds. Daphne blends that one up, and tries it.) *Daphne: Ugh! Don't let the smell fool you. (spits it out) On second thought, maybe that isn't my thing...(leaves) *(job 3: walking dogs) *(Daphne runs while walking 2 dogs until she lays down and relaxes on the grass. Ciyana walks up, and something got her attention!) *Ciyana: Your hands look amazing! Do you want to be our next hand model? *(Daphne takes that job, since it's the perfect job for her!)